


My first OC i have made

by greyfullbuster



Category: Fanfic - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyfullbuster/pseuds/greyfullbuster
Summary: i hope you like these characters and if you would like you could draw them up  and snow tsuki is a huge arctic wolf that the rest of them can ride.





	

My OC  
STGM: Stigma

Name: Shawn Tsuki 

Pet: shawn has a pet wolf that his mother gave him when he was little they were about the same age when he got Snow and now she is a very big arctic wolf it is about the same size a the alpha beowulf that he rides when he goes on missions with his team and Snow helps shawn and his team

Personality: Shawn is the type of kid that is nice to everyone and can make friends very easily. He is protective of his family including Tessa, Yang, and Ruby. Shawn is able to be talked to about anything and will make sure that is gets fixed if needed. He makes sure that everyone else is happy before he is. He tries to see the good in everyone even if no one does. Never backs down from a good fight. He also grew up with Tessa and they both went to the school of signal in patch with Yang and Ruby.

Age: 17

Background: Shawn’s mother is a Faunas and his father a human. He lived on the outskirts of Patch. Whilst attending Signal with Yang. Even though he was nice to just about everyone, Shawn was bullied for his Faunas heritage. This was quickly ended once Yang found out. Once Beacon started Shawn lost contact with most of his old friends due to the activity of the school. Yang though, was always there with him. The sister he didn’t want and the baby he did; Yang and Ruby.

Weapon: Full Moon- a bow that shoots dust arrow that turns into two six shooter revolvers

Gender: Male

Outfit: he wears a blue shirt and a moon silver coat that goes down to his ankles. He wears silver pants with small black dots going up and down his legs. He wears blue and silver high top converse. He has a silver necklace with a wolf tooth on it that he got from his mother when he was a child.

Body features: he is a tall and well built kid that has silver spiked hair with semi bigger ears than blake’s ears do and they come out at a angle at the side of his head has dark green eyes. he is very fast and very strong.

Semblance: can temporarily use other people semblances after touching them

Aura color: silver

Name: Tessa Soshi

Personality: she is a very nice to everyone. She is sometimes bullied because of her Faunas culture but she doesn’t let it bother her because she proud to be a cat faunas. She is happy that she grew up near Patch and knew Shawn Yang and Ruby. she is very protective over all of her family that includes Shawn Yang and Ruby. she is in love with Shawn but he never realize even though she show it to him all the time but he still does not realize it. She makes sure that everyone is happy and if there is even one person is not happy than she won’t be happy. She was very happy that she able to get the sisters that she never had and the crush that turned into a love. 

Age: 17

Background: she grew up on the outskirts of patch she lived around Shawn with her parents. Her mother was a cat faunas and her father was a human. She lost her mother when she was a little girl. Her mother went on a mission and died from a ursa that came out of nowhere. She went the combat school signal with Yang and Shawn and Ruby. she is now going to the academy beacon in vale with all of them. She is on a team with shawn and mint and gilbert

Weapon: -it is a staff that turns into a whip then turns into a bow and shots dust arrows 

Gender: female

Outfit: she wears a blue jacket that only goes down to her waist that covers most of her top and acts like a skirt. She wears long blue socks and blue boots that go up to her knees.

Body features: she is and short but fit girl. She has to look up to most people even that are younger than her. She has blue hair that has white streaks in it. She has brown eyes. She has little cat ears poking out of her hair. Is might be small but she is built to fight and fast.

Semblance: can use the 4 basic elements fire water earth and wind

Aura color: blue

 

Name: Gilbert 

Age: 17

Personality: he is a very shy kid. He only has a few friends and that is not until he goes to the academy of beacon in Vale. he does not talk a lot. He keeps secrets from everyone even the family that he has left. He does not like to fight unless he has to but if he has to he never backs down. Everyone thinks he can’t fight because he always is in a dark place on his free time. Most of the time he has a book in his hand. If he had to choose to talk to people he would talk to he would pick the book because he feels that he can’t relate to any of them.

Background: gilbert grew up in Vale in a foster house. The reason he is in there is because when he was a little boy his parents died from a fire but no one found the cause. He was always bullied for not having any friends. When he went to beacon he was still getting bullied. One time he was getting bullied he was getting beat up and letting it happen and then Shawn came out of nowhere and hit the bully with his staff and knocked him to the ground and the bully ran off. Shawn later introduce him to his friends. After that Shawn, Yang, Ruby, Tessa, and Mint were his only friends.

Weapon: Bone Crusher: a very large sledge hammer that turns into a sniper rifle and he hits a button and two spikes come out of the hammer head

Semblance: can use the shadows in anyway he wants

Aura color: black 

Outfit: he wears a green shirt with a silver armor on his chest and one of his shoulders that is connected to his chest plate. He is is wearing green and yellow lines going up and done it. With black combat boots 

Body features: he is a very tall and and very strong but he does not look like he is strong. His lower body is a little weaker. He has long green hair. He has deep blue eyes. 

Gender: male

Name: Mint Chippuaisukurīmu

 

Personality: Introverted. Reads more than talks. Takes time to know people before opening up at all. His friends are his family. If there is even the slightest chance that things will work out he keeps going. He refuses to give up hope that things will work out. Even on people long lost. His dream is to see all he cares about happy and healthy. He just wants to help people.

Background: Nomadic after the accident. Had a friend and comrade going through the rough life. He kept their hope alive. But once he lost his Neo, his outlook on life changed. But he refuses to stop looking. To stop hoping. Decides to go to Beacon to help people.

Appearance: Light green hair with brown highlights, goes down to shoulders and kept in pony tail. The front of his bangs have two different colors next to a lock of brown hair. Pink and white. Lightly freckled. Green eyes with brown flecks. Smaller nose, high cheek bones. One dimple on right side. Cheeks have chubbiness to them. Distinct jawline. Wears brown leather trench coat with curl-le-que green designs snaking up them. Light green t-shirt that says, “Got ice cream? Get Mint.” Brown pants, light green socks. Boots. Light green holsters for Corrupted Beauty inside jacket and on back of pants, as a holster. Belt and holster are light green. 

Weapon: Corrupted Beauty - Dust Daggers

Semblance: Short range teleportation, minor appearance shifting.


End file.
